The vagina is a habitat for a large number and variety of microorganisms. The normal indigenous population is a delicately balanced community that may be adversely affected by endogenous and exogenous hormones, by disease and medication, and by other conditions. Vaginal infections are a cause of discomfort and distress to a significant portion of females, and may lead to urinary tract infections and invasive disease. A healthy microbial population is important to preventing adventitious infection and disease. Colonization of the vagina by Lactobacillus species may play a major role in preventing vaginal infections. Indigenous vaginal microbes will be studied as a basis for development of commercial feminine hygiene and therapeutic products. Specimens will be obtained from asymptomatic females of diverse backgrounds, to identify both common and unique biotypes. Isolates will be classified with respect to genus, species and subspecies, based on growth, staining and fermentation properties. Abilities of isolates to adhere to human buccal and uroepithelial cells will be determined. Effects of isolates on growth and properties of vaginal pathogens will be investigated. Isolates will be screened for production of extracellular antimicrobial agents. A number of isolates possessing desirable properties will be selected for product formulation and clinical investigation.